Puros e Ingênuos
by Teella
Summary: Sango reflete sobre seus sentimentos... [Completa]


**Título:** _Puros e Ingênuos_

**Anime:** _Inu-Yasha_

**Gênero:** _Romance_

**Restrições:** _14 anos –por conter cenas de beijos, o que em "Restrições" não é considerado "Livre"._

**Direitos Autorais:** _Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não pertencem a mim, e sim a Rumiko Takashi._

**Idéia:** _Essa fic foi feita com finalidade de presentear uma amiga minha que eu tanto adoro aqui no fórum: Yasashii. Foi o presente que eu consegui dar a ela, já que ela mora, digamos, a centenas de milhares de km de mim..._

_Fiquei impressionada com o casal que ela escolheu, já que ela podia escolher qualquer um, mas admito que adorei escrever esta fic, espero que também goste ler, miguxa!_

**Resumo:** _Perdida em reflexões, Sango depara-se com os sentimentos mais puros e ingênuos contidos nas mais profundezas de seu coração..._

**Puros e Ingênuos**

_"Das profundezas vieram à tona, como águas interiores que foram derramadas, não sei como por tanto tempo, a jovem conseguiu deixa-las calada..."._

****

Era noite no Menji, e ela já se alastrava pelo país embalando com suas doces brisas diversas pessoas que descansavam para um alvorecer de um novo dia.

A lua, musa dos amantes e apaixonados, estava cheia, brilhante no céu escuro, assim como dezenas de milhares de estrelas que salpicavam o mesmo com suas luzes tão pequeninas, porém encantadoras.

Naquela época ainda quase que não havia violência, os jovens e idosos podiam dormir tranqüilos, apenas com pequenas preocupações casuais como se apagara o fogo das tochas, ou talvez, com algo um pouco mais perigoso como a presença de um youkai.

Mas, em todo o caso, era difícil ter pessoas ainda acordadas a àquela hora da madrugada, já que a mesma estava tão tranqüila e quieta... Parecia que todo o Japão dormia...

Pois, apenas realmente "parecia", porque na clareira de uma floresta, uma jovem estava absorta em seus pensamentos, fitava com os seus belos olhos cor de mel a lua, que derramava sobre ela sua meiga luz prateada.

A garota, que já era bela, tornara-se ainda mais encantadora sob a luz do luar, seus cabelos, tão negros quanto à tonalidade do céu naquela madrugada, pareciam refletir as estrelas brilhantes. Quase que a jovem podia ser confundida com Tenebra, a deusa que representava a noite naquela época.

Por mais que os olhos estivessem voltados para o céu e seus encantos, os pensamentos da garota estavam longe dali, eles encontravam-se no mais profundo lugar de sua alma, tentando desvendar mistérios que a jovem não conseguia compreender.

Sango enterrou seu rosto em seus braços que estavam juntos as pernas, ela deixou escapar um suspiro e uma frase, quase inaudível:

-Afinal, o que sinto por ti, Miroku?

Era isso que a deixava inquieta, ia completar oito luas que ela juntara-se ao grupo a procura da Shikon no Tama, já enfrentara perigos, maldições e até mesmo chantagens, mas, não conseguia descobrir o que sentia pelo monge...

Era amizade? Respeito? Ou amor...? De uma coisa ela havia certeza: amizade não era... Podia ser qualquer outra coisa, excerto amizade...

-Me corroe o coração não saber de fato meus sentimentos... –ela deixou escapar, pensando que ninguém a observava.

Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela enganou-se quanto à vigilância: detrás das árvores, algo ou alguém a observava e escutava seus murmúrios e suspiros.

A "criatura", se assim podia-se dizer, já estava ali durante horas, quieta, sem ao mesmo elevar sua respiração... Tudo calculado e planejado para que a exterminadora não percebesse sua presença.

Aquele ser que espreitava a jovem deixava-se a admira-la de todos os ângulos visíveis, podia sentir o cheiro de rosas exalar da pele branca e suave da dama, podia ver os cabelos negros com um estranho sombreado prata e salpiques quase que invisíveis dourados... O céu lhe era refletido por seus cabelos.

-Assim como Tenebra, a tenyo da noite... –murmurou uma voz rouca e grave que era do ser a observar Sango.

Ele não sabia o porque de estar ali, simplesmente queria ficar e observa-la, coisa que não poderia fazer todos os dias...

Sempre racional nunca deixara transparecer um sentimento sequer por ela, nem ele mesmo sabia se algo sentia pela garota... Sabia apenas que desejava observa-la mais um pouco, dali a alguns instantes iria embora apara juntar-se ao seu grupo que dormia não muito longe dali.

A jovem, alguns metros à frente nem ao menos desconfiava da presença, girou a cabeça e deitou-a em seu braço direito, os olhos vidrados em algum ponto do céu perdia-se nas entranhas de seu coração confuso.

Sango começou a cantarolar uma canção delicada e embaladora que aprendera quando criança... Sempre fazia isso quando se sentia só.

Logo a música começou a fazer efeito na mesma que a cantava, a garota sentiu os olhos pesarem, Sango bocejou e acabou semi-adormecendo ali, sentada na relva.

Os cabelos serpenteavam no ar graças ao vento gélido que anunciara uma manhã fria no dia seguinte, a jovem encolheu-se e finalmente escutou um barulho ao fundo, como se um galho fosse quebrado.

-Quem está aí?! –ela perguntou, levantando-se em um salto.

Oh, não! Havia esquecido-se de suas armas no acampamento... Nem Kirara estava presente para ajuda-la naquele instante... Teria de se virar sozinha, se preciso, lutaria corpo a corpo.

-Quem está aí? Apareça! –ela repetiu, pondo-se em posição de ataque, até que finalmente a entidade saiu de seu esconderijo.

Um jovem alto e delgado deslizou do meio dos arbustos, com os olhos sérios e frios contorceu seus lábios em uma expressão discretamente raivosa pela garota ter-lhe descoberto.

Sango arregalou os olhos, não podia ser! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Abriu a boca para emitir o nome do rapaz, mas saiu um gaguejo baixo:

-Se-Sesshoumaru?

O youkai agora estava defronte a ela, os olhos cor de âmbar lhe encaravam fundo, como se atravessasse sua alma e seu coração.

Ele mexeu a cabeça, fazendo seu lado esquerdo ser iluminado pelo satélite que estava tão exuberante naquela noite.

Os dois riscos púrpuras em sua face brilhavam, assim como um pedaço da lua minguante desenhada em sua testa.

-O-Oque queres? –Sango perguntou, apreensiva.

Nada lhe foi respondido, o jovem continuava a encarar-lhe fundo, como se quisesse de alguma forma ler os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça da jovem naquele instante.

-Humf... –ele deixou sair por seus lábios, para continuar em seguida - Uma exterminadora e um youkai... Uma caça e uma presa se entreolhando e nenhuma sequer se dar ao trabalho de reagir... –o frio youkai ironizou.

Aquel tom de voz... Não era agradável aos ouvidos de Sango... Mais lhe parecia um deboche do que qualquer outra coisa... Se ele a tratara assim, não seria diferente a forma em que a garota o trataria...

-Por que me dar ao trabalho de reagir... Se sei que se quisesse me matar já teria o feito. –disse ela, secamente apostando com a sorte.

Sesshoumaru alteou uma sobrancelha, não esperava uma resposta tão malcriada daquela jovem.

-Achas que estou aqui para mata-la? –ele perguntou, com seu rosto longo iluminado pela lua.

-Quem vai saber... Youkais não são confiáveis... –ela deu de ombros.

-Então não ficaria surpresa se eu lhe empunhasse a Toukinjin? –Sesshoumaru perguntou, encostando a mão na bainha da espada.

Sango engoliu em seco, estava fazendo jogos demais, se aborrecesse o youkai sabia que seu destino era encontrar-se com sua família...

-Não! –ela exclamou, confiante.

Em um ágil desembainhar de espada, a "Espada Demoníaca" estava com seu gume encostado ao seu pescoço, Sango piscou, congelou... Tentou não reagir, mas sentiu seu coração parar por milésimos.

Sesshoumaru a olhou de cima a baixo, reparando na reação corajosa da jovem, não se moveu durante alguns minutos, ainda com o gume afiado da espada no encalço do pescoço da exterminadora.

Talvez... Fosse aquilo que o atraia... A coragem da moça de frente ao perigo, mesmo com sua vida em jogo, ela não deixava o orgulho de lado... Continuava séria por fora, mesmo que por dentro estivesse tremendo, e o youkai sabia disso... Ele, apenas ele podia ver isso no interior dos olhos da jovem.

-Tens coragem para me desafiar a tanto. –ele confessou, guardando a espada e fazendo Sango suspirar aliviada.

Ele estava fazendo tantos jogos quanto ela... Mas ele podia... Ele tinha além das gigantescas garras o poder de transformar-se em um cão enorme, que a engoliria sem nem ao menos mastigar...

-Posso saber o que queres de mim? –a garota perguntou, ainda com seu tom sério - Se é usar-me para roubar a Tessaiga, sinto muito, mas não...

-Usar-lhe para roubar a Tessaiga? –Sesshoumaru interrompeu-la abruptamente – Não preciso de uma humana para pegar algo que eu mesmo possa fazer! –o youkai pareceu furioso – Achas que sou fraco? Por acaso zombas de mim? Não me rebaixaria a tanto.

Ele a ofendera, Sango não sabia o porque, mas, aquelas palavras lhe rasgaram o coração...

Uma raiva lhe invadiu o ser, ela gritou, desnorteada:

-Então, por que veio? Estava dando uma voltinha? Pegando um ar? Oh! O grande youkai Sesshoumaru está prestes a acabar com uma humana que não fazia nada demais!

-És insolente e ousada, humana! –ele também gritou.

-Então acabe comigo! Vamos, o que esperas?

Em um relance Sango fora jogada para uma árvore, encostada ao robusto tronco, Sesshoumaru a prendia ali, fazendo-lhe de vítima e refém. As garras pontiagudas encostadas em seu rosto e a expressão cruel na face do youkai agora não mais lhe davam medo, e sim angústia, tristeza...

-Por que não me mata de uma vez? Acabe logo com isso... –a voz de Sango transformara-se de raivosa para triste, chorosa.

Instantaneamente lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, e ela só fora perceber isso quando a expressão de crueldade na face do belo youkai contorceu-se em uma interrogativa.

-Por que choras? –Sesshoumaru perguntou, sua voz ainda rouca e áspera.

-O que lhe fiz? Eu estava apenas a cochilar na relva...

-Não... Estava a perguntar-se sobre seus sentimentos pelo monge... –o youkai abaixou os olhos.

Então, ele ouvira? Sango sentiu seu rosto esquentar, corou... Ele sabia de seu segredo.

-Você... Você escutou?

-Como não poderia? Estive a observar-te há horas, por detrás dos arbustos. –ressoou a sua voz áspera.

-Mas... Por que? A garota não entendia.

-Por que? Ainda me perguntas? Não entendes ou prefere não entender? –Sesshoumaru ironizou.

-Realmente não entendo...

-Então, lhe explicarei. –estranhamente a voz dele continuava no mesmo tom, sem aumentar ou diminuir seu timbre.

Os olhos de Sango que miravam o lado encontraram-se com os do youkai, que havia acabado levanta-los, o mesmo aproximou-se dela, suas respirações se encontraram, e por fim, seus lábios se selaram em um doce beijo.

Pela surpresa, a jovem exterminadora abriu a boca, que logo foi invadida pela língua exigente de Sesshoumaru. Não pode evitar fechar os olhos, ainda inexperiente no assunto, deixou-se ser guiada pelo tão lindo youkai.

Levou suas mãos a nunca dele, acariciando-a por dentre os longos e sedosos cabelos pratas, assim como a lua que os iluminava. Sentiu as fortes mãos dele firmarem-se em sua cintura, ele mergulhou sua cabeça para aumentar a intensidade daquele tão repentino - e estranho –beijo.

Os dois separaram-se em busca de ar, seus rostos rubros e suas respirações cortadas eram novidades para o casal, naquele instante do beijo, Sango esquecera de tudo: dos seus problemas, felicidades, pensamentos... Apenas se concentrou no beijo, que mais parecia-lhe um doce mar de rosas.

-O que foi...? O que foi isso? –ela não entendeu, ainda com Sesshoumaru encostado em si.

-Não sei... –foi a resposta do youkai.

-Não entendo... Não sei o que se passou aqui...

-E precisas? - ele perguntou, com sua voz agora gentil e com um sorriso no rosto – desde quando precisas entender o amor? Ele vai e vem sem bater ou anunciar... Apenas chega...

-Mas, como chegamos a este ponto? Estávamos discutindo... Prestes a matarmos um ao outro...

-Você está falando apenas por si própria... Nunca conseguiria fazer tal ato. –ele respondeu, acariciando os longos cabelos da jovem.

-Desde quando sentes isso por mim? –a garota quis saber.

-Sei lá... Acho que desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você... Apenas não consegui entender o que eram estes sentimentos... E para ser sincero, ainda não sei...

-Foi tão repentino... Não... Não faço uma idéia concreta de meus sentimentos por você... Apenas tenho certeza que em seus braços... –ela acariciou a face o youkai – Eu me sinto protegida e quente...

Os dois se envolveram em um abraço aconchegante, tanto um para o outro aquilo era estranho, novo... Nunca imaginariam que um encontro daqueles terminaria de tal forma...

-Tenho medo, Sesshoumaru... E se não der certo? –Sango perguntou, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

- "Se", você falou... Vamos esperar para ver... Em breve saberemos...

Os dois amantes se fitaram, era visível o desejo ardendo em seus olhos, mas acima disso estava o carinho e o amor... Um amor nunca sentido por nenhum dos dois antes...

Sango finalmente entendeu: para ela, Miroku não era um amigo, e nem um amor... Era um irmão, que ela adoraria, mas... Quem tinha seu coração, e quem ela pertencia, era um jovem youkai de longos cabelos pratas, assim como a lua, que virara cúmplice daquele segredo e guardiã do casal...

Para Sango ficou claro, agora ela pertencia não a um homem, e sim há um youkai... Violara uma lei da natureza... Onde exterminadora e youkai nunca se misturariam, mas isso pouco a importava, pois sabia que seu amor era Sesshoumaru...

Ela conseguira retirar de dentro de seu coração os sentimentos mais puros e ingênuos que sentira em toda a sua vida...

Fim

Nota: Oi!!!

Bem, para minha primeira fic, o que axaram?? sabem,uns comentários fazem bem...

Bjos da Teella


End file.
